The present invention relates to a monitoring method and a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device, and in particular relates to a monitoring method for monitoring a state of a heat generation source used in a thermal process (annealing) and a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device including an annealing step.
A semiconductor device includes a number of transistors formed therein, which are field effect transistors (hereinafter, also called MOSFETs), for example. In order to achieve a more highly integrated semiconductor device, miniaturization is advancing. With this, the dimension of a gate and the sizes of a source region and a drain region of the MOSFET have been decreasing.
The source region and the drain region of the MOSFET are formed by implanting impurities into regions respectively forming those regions and performing annealing, for example. Annealing described here means to a thermal process performed for activating the implanted impurities and for recovering crystal defects caused by implantation of the impurities. By performing the thermal process, the implanted impurities are activated and the crystal defects are recovered. However, the thermal process causes the source region or/and the drain region to expand. The characteristics of the MOSFET are largely affected by an activation ratio of the impurities, expansion of the source region and the drain region, and the like. As miniaturization advances, this effect becomes larger, so that allowable margin is reduced to be very small.
Annealing is a step that determines activation of implanted impurities and expansion of an impurity region. An RTP (Rapid Thermal Process) device used in the step of annealing (an annealing step) uses a lamp as a heat generation source, for example. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications Nos. 2000-223434 and 2001-102320, for example, describe an annealing device that uses the lamp as the heat generation source and radiates light from the lamp onto an object to be processed to heat the object to be processed.